1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for optimizing free cooling of data centers through weather-based intelligent control.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include computing components that frequently generate high levels of heat during operation. Because high levels of heat can damage computing components and degrade the performance of computing systems, the need for cooling technologies to cool computing systems has increased. Modern cooling technologies are typically electrically powered. As the burden placed on modern cooling systems has increased, the amount of electricity required to power such modern computing systems has also risen, thereby increasing the costs associated with cooling modern computing systems.